candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 June 2016
02:18 Hi NRN 02:18 Hi 02:18 I found a huge amount of buffs in Sweet Skies 02:19 o.o 02:19 So, how many levels buffed? 02:21 1706, 1707, 1714 02:21 1711 nerfed 02:22 I saw the nerfed 1711 02:22 That level with 8 ingredients s nerfed 02:22 5 colours 02:22 Fzs is stuck at 1711... 02:23 I'm at 1720 something 02:23 I remembered he told me he hated 1416 02:23 Have you been retired from SDSW? 02:24 No 02:24 Ill sometimes help adding pages 02:24 And if I can acess my computer I will continue playing it 02:24 02:24 Buff 02:25 Wait I think 1707 was nerf 02:29 02:30 Oops please delete 02:30 That 1705 02:31 Wait only 1706 and 1714 02:33 back 02:34 Pls delete 02:34 Its tge old version not nerf 02:34 1706 buff again?! 02:35 I thought its already IH 02:43 Still here? 02:43 Yes? 02:44 1706 isnot IH with 45 moves 02:44 It still looks IH to me 02:44 Downgrade needed 02:45 40 moves is not even IH to me 02:45 That 35 move past version I might downgrade to VH 02:45 Because of ES not working making the level easier 02:46 but please watch out what you write in summary 02:46 Don't make prime angry again 02:46 Ok 02:48 Finally I got a 0 in ccjs 57 first version after settle 02:49 The more you make him angry, the more he will decide to retire 02:49 Ok 02:51 I have to go in few min 02:51 Check PM please 02:53 Ill change my ping........wait the feature is not activated 02:53 Ill refresh my chat 02:56 What's your ping? 02:59 I have to go 03:26 Hi 03:26 Jeff 03:29 Hi. 03:29 Hello 03:30 So, I am trying to figure out how to add a sound file on here. 03:33 Same as photo 03:33 Oh okay 03:33 03:34 But you have to convert it to .ogg or something 03:37 hmm, having trouble adding it still 03:39 I added before 03:39 hmm 03:42 Success! 03:42 Party popper sound from the web version! :D 04:11 Back 04:12 Move to L 1738 M V2 04:12 04:14 Hi primetime 04:15 Done renaming? 04:15 Im waiting because new file will go onnto that old title 04:15 NRN and prime check PM 04:19 <3primetime3> Renaming what? 04:20 already done 04:20 Why take it personally? 04:20 Opps... 04:25 Prime PM 04:43 <3primetime3> Rose, some of your edits didn't go through. I have to recheck. 04:43 connection again?? 04:44 <3primetime3> Oh god...I'm lost. 04:44 <3primetime3> I'm trying to fill in the gaps, but I can't find them. 04:44 check PM 05:00 �� 05:00 The cheese and the crust deep deep dish 05:02 Prime PM 05:46 Morning (Roberta) 05:54 Afternoon. Are you happy to be a chat mod? 06:03 Failure :( 06:05 You should be a bit nicer to others. 06:06 Lol the mod left xP 06:06 Carl, Do you still support me? 06:14 A little bit. 06:14 Why 06:14 Why a little it 06:14 Why :( 06:14 Please, Emma IS unblocked 06:15 Michael, I think its because you refuse to accept those opposes 06:16 And people don't forgive me :( 06:16 Right now, My only support is Flockky. 06:18 You need to accept those opposes you got 06:18 if its a failure, try again later 06:19 Forcing someone to change their mind doesn't helps at all 06:22 Iyou. 06:22 *I support you. 06:24 You have supports from people early on 06:25 But whenever you receive one oppose, you ruined it 06:29 How should I become an admin? 06:29 I accepted them, but when people said i didn't DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA 06:32 Because you complain about each oppose you got 06:32 You must have accepted those in a nicer way. 06:59 Hi NRN. 06:59 Hi 12:10 I have heard many jokes 12:11 Scholars usually publishes these jokes 12:11 I heard these jokes in TV. 12:23 My achievements in BWS2 is erased 12:23 I still have some of the badges 12:34 Oh gosh 12:34 I wanna play Shuffle Cats 12:34 Looks attactive game 12:34 I want the web version NOW! 12:34 Online gameplay 01:25 Does it work now? 01:26 What jokes? 01:27 Chat logger is now working, but ChatHacks still has a problem to load on my account 01:47 Nah, controversial jokes brandon done 01:48 They are controversial because people has their own opinions if they're harsh or not 01:48 test 01:50 Hi all. 01:51 Redesigning my level 489. 01:52 Old: 88 green and purple candies in 35 moves and 9-move bombs 01:52 New: 140 green and 140 purple candies in 45 moves and 10-move bombs 01:53 Okay 01:55 *Oh past version required 100 each. 01:57 Buffed? 01:59 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_489_(CCR) 02:00 Finished. 02:00 Probably same difficulty 02:02 Nerf or buff? 02:07 I think its neutral 02:08 Okay. I don't add more tag. 03:05 Lol, couldn't expect I could trick all giveaway competitors 03:08 It wasn't intended trust me 2016 06 02